


So I Wrote a Poem

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: So... I wrote a poem. It just came to me when I was talking with a friend. Sure, the stuff I write isn't "normal." I rape my characters horribly and tear them apart only to painfully put them back together again. And sure, it's pretty much all I write, but I don't expect anyone to read JUST my stuff. I don't have to have variety. The Internet if FULL of variety. I'm just one piece of that. So...here is my poem. Enjoy! :)





	

I write for the housewives, the parents, the professionals  
Who lie in bed at night touching themselves  
To the music of imagined screams.  
I write for those who condemn me in front of peers  
While secretly wishing they could tap into  
The darkness within themselves.  
I write for those who paint the walls of their worlds  
with blood and cum and sweat.  
I write for those whose secret desires smack of torture  
Of pain, torment and tears.  
I write for those who can't find their pleasures in the light of the sun,  
but only in the dark corners where the damned live.  
I write for the hypocrites who turn away from me  
Unless they're alone and lusting for the agony I weave.  
I write for the damaged  
I write for the deviants.  
I write for you.  
And for me.


End file.
